


Her Secret, Hers Alone

by lionessvalenti



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara shows up at Felicity's apartment in the middle of the night. More happens than just a few stitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Secret, Hers Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



Felicity was fast asleep when a scratching noise at the window woke her up. She shot straight up in bed, her heart pounding hard, and trying not to panic. She could remember the basic self-defense Diggle had taught her, couldn't she?

If all else fails, go for the throat.

The next noise wasn't a scratch, but a distinct knock, and that jolted Felicity to her feet. She grabbed her glasses from the night stand and quickly put them on. If she had to fight, she was going to be able to see while doing it.

She turned to the window and there was a face peering in at her. Felicity yelped and then--

"Sara? How did you get onto the fifth floor?" Felicity blinked. "No, that was dumb, of course you can climb a fire escape."

"Felicity? Can I come in?" Sara asked through the glass.

"Oh, right, sorry." Felicity went to the window, flipped the locks and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

Sara climbed through the window slowly, clutching her side. "You were the closest," she said. She pulled her hand away and held it out to Felicity. It was covered in blood.

"Oh my god," Felicity gasped. She grabbed the hem of Sara's shirt and peeled it up. The gash was several inches long. She was going to need stitches. "I should take you to the -- we can't go to the hospital, right. The bathroom is this way."

Felicity kept her arm around Sara's body, guiding her back into the bathroom.

"You can stitch me up, right?" Sara asked.

"Probably," Felicity replied, which sounded a lot less confident than she meant it. She'd done a few times on both Oliver and Diggle, but those were a lot smaller. And usually on the arm, where there was a lot less risk of internal bleeding. "What happened? You're not in your... uniform."

"Shit happens," Sara said, and she left it at that.

Felicity pushed open the bathroom door and motioned to the sink. "Sit up there and -- and take off your shirt."

Sara started to pull it up over her head, and then stopped. "I think it's tearing the wound. Do you have scissors? You can just cut it off."

"I can--" Felicity had her hands around her first aid kit and a bottle of iodine. She turned and set everything down next to Sara. "I can do that." She opened the first aid kit and pulled out the little scissors. They were meant for cutting gauze or thread, but she used them to cut the straps of Sara's tank top and then she cut up the side, pulled away the cut up remains of the shirt.

Sara wasn't wearing a bra, but it wasn't as if Felicity had never seen her breasts before. However, that was in the lair, across the room from Oliver and Diggle. This was alone in a tiny apartment bathroom. Felicity couldn't very well look anywhere else.

Or at the reason Sara came to her window in the first place.

"Sorry," Felicity muttered as she soaked a cotton ball with iodine. She wiped at the gash and as the blood cleared away, she said, "It's not as bad as it looked, but you're still going to need a few stitches to keep it together. I can do this, no problem."

Sara smiled. "Then stitch me up, doctor."

It wasn't much different than stitching up Oliver or Diggle. Sara didn't flinch or make conversation, and she never moved to cover herself. Felicity glanced up at Sara's face a few times, but she seemed to be somewhere else. Felicity tried to keep her eyes on her work, but occasionally, they drifted across Sara's breasts, at her little brown nipples. Felicity swallowed and went back to her stitches.

"And done," Felicity said as she applied the last of the tape over the gauze. She stood up straight. "Can I get you anything? Advil? A coffee? A shirt?"

Sara laughed. "No, I mean, yeah, a shirt would be great, but..." She took Felicity's face in her hands. "Thank you."

"I would have done this for anyone at my window," Felicity replied, a quickening in her breath.

"And this?" Sara asked. She leaned and pressed a kiss to Felicity's mouth. It was short and Felicity leaned forward, like she might catch another kiss, but she missed. "Would you do that for anyone who came to your window?" Sara asked. "Actually, don't answer that."

Felicity rested her hands on Sara's shoulders and slowly slid the down her chest until she was cupping Sara's breasts in her hands. "I haven't done this since college." She ran her thumbs over those brown nipples. She glanced up quickly at Sara's face. "Not in a luggy sort of way, but just because it hadn't--"

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Sara said and kissed her, this time harder, wrapping a leg around Felicity's waist, and pulling her closer. She dropped a hand down to the waistband of Felicity's pajama bottoms and slipped it inside.

"Oh _my god_ ," Felicity muttered as Sara's fingers found her clit. She squeezed Sara's breasts. "Can we take this to the bed?"

Sara dug her nails into the back of Felicity's neck with one hand and her fingers into her clit with the other. She kissed the side of Felicity's face. "We can, but this is good. This is really good. If you like it."

Felicity kissed her and slid an arm around Sara's body and pulled her off the sink. Sara's hand slid from Felicity's pants as she steadied herself on the floor.

Sara grinned. "Bed it is, then."

It was only a few steps from the bathroom to the bed, but it was long enough to get Felicity's pajama bottoms tangled around her ankles and they tripped together onto the bed, laughing.

"Is this really why you came here tonight?" Felicity asked as she kicked her pants off from her feet. "You could have stitched that up yourself."

"I could have gone somewhere else, but I wanted to come here." Sara ran a finger down Felicity's cheek before she smiled mischievously and moved between her legs.

Felicity gasped. Sara's tongue was warm against her, sending pleasure through her in waves. "Oh my god. Holy shit, this is -- oh _shit_."

Sara laughed, but she didn't stop. She wasn't quite as strong as the vibrator in Felicity's drawer, but it was certainly more erotic.

Felicity could still feel where Sara had pressed her nails into her neck. She pushed up the front of her tank top and pulled at an erect nipple. This was crazy, and there wasn't a single person she could tell. Most people thought Sara was dead and the people who knew she was alive -- well, it would be inappropriate.

This got to be her secret and hers alone.

Her breath was caught in her throat, unable to inhale or exhale as she came. She didn't make a noise, and he whole body tensed. Finally, she relaxed, her entire deflating. "Oh."

"Oh?" Sara asked. She pressed her lips to Felicity's bare stomach as she moved to the head of the bed. "That's all you have?"

"I might have more if I'd known this was going to happen," Felicity replied, still breathless. "This was all really unexpected -- but great! Definitely great."

"I'll call next time I get cut open." Sara kissed her and then slid out of the bed. She grabbed a tee shirt off a pile of folded laundry that was still in the basket. "I'm going to borrow this."

Felicity sat up, her top falling back over her breasts. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're going. Staying the night probably isn't your thing, huh?"

Sara pulled on the shirt and she smiled. "Not anymore. I like you, Felicity, but it's easier this way. For both of us, I promise. I just can't do anything more right now. I'll see you soon." She winked and climbed out the window she'd entered through.

"And you can come to the door next time!" Felicity called after her, and even though it might have been the wind outside, she could have sworn she heard Sara laugh.


End file.
